Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a filter for a fluid and a method for making/using the same.
Liquid filters are provided to remove contaminants from a fluid being circulated through a flow path. Non-limiting examples, include oil, fuel and coolant filters, wherein the filter is configured to have a flow path therethrough, wherein the filter has an inlet opening or openings and an outlet opening with filtration media disposed therein.
In general a filter comprises a housing for the filtration media as well as a means for defining the flow path wherein fluid to be filtered enters into the filter passes through the filter media and then the filtered fluid exits out through an outlet opening. As may be expected, a filter may comprise multiple components to ensure the fluid being filtered passes through the media and out through the outlet opening.
As the fluid is filtered, the filter media traps particulates and ultimately needs replacing in order to maintain a desirable flow of fluid through the filter. Since the filter media is typically the main component needing replacement it is desirable to provide a filter wherein the filer media is separable from the housing wherein new media may be installed therein. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a filter media that can be easily disposed of.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a filter wherein a filter media cartridge is easily removed, replaced and disposed of while the filter housing is reused.